No puedo amarte
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [Three-Shot]— ¡Yo soy Adrien! —Expresó con dolor. Sintiendo una punzada en su pecho por ver a Marinette llorar; Por lo que dijo / — No lo entiendo... ¿Por qué no me puedes amar? / — Porque eres Chat Noir...
1. Chapter 1

El mismo día que Marinette confesó sus sentimientos a Adrien fue el mismo día que él la rechazo. Por Ladybug.

Amaba la mejor parte de ella.

Ese mismo día fue el que Chat Noir descubrió su identidad de heroína. Por ese motivo, en ese momento, en ese instante los ojos de Adrien veían al amor de su vida. Y por eso sonrió enormemente.

— ¡Eres tú! —Exclamó muy feliz— ¡Siempre fuiste tú! —Llevando las manos a los hombros de Marinette y a la cabeza de él, sucesivamente, por lo impresionado que se encontraba.

Por otra parte, Marinette no entendía su emoción. Estaba estupefacta por verse descubierta e inquieta por estar acorralada ya que estaba contra la pared.

—Es muy irónico, luego de lo que sucedió esta mañana —Ella arqueó la ceja en señal de confusión _¿De que hablaba?_ — ¡Soy Adrien! —Espetó sin borrar aquella sonrisa que al parecer no se iba a ir.

Al oír ese nombre a la susodicha se le dilataron las pupilas, quien se quedó boquiabierta mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. _¿Adrien? ¿Ese Adrien?_

— Soy Adrien Agreste —Sintiendo ganas de acotar por las dudas— ¡Y tú eres Ladybug! —Expresó con un tono muy emocionado.

Marinette que no podía moverse ni dejar ni mirarlo. No dijo nada, no podía decir nada. Él era Chat Noir. Adrien es Chat Noir.

Una vez había dicho que sino existía Adrien podía darle una oportunidad a Chat Noir. Sin embargo ahora que lo tenía enfrente no sentía lo mismo. No fue así. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y a caer sobre sus mejillas.

— ¿Marinette? —Preguntó con preocupación— Sé que anteriormente te rechacé, pero es porque amo a Ladybug y como tú eres Ladybug, entonces...

Tragó saliva, nervioso sin saber si se estaba explicando correctamente.

—Puede que no me creas, pero... —Inhaló y exhaló— Te amo, Marinette —Con seriedad. Sin ningún rastro de duda y en esa confesión demostró mucho amor como sus ojos brillosos indicaban.

Pero eso no detuvo ni apaciguo las lágrimas. Estas seguían cayendo y cayendo. Marinette sentía mucho dolor, principalmente en su pecho. Hasta había comenzado a gimotear.

— ¿Marinette? —Llamó de vuelta— Si quieres podemos comenzar a salir —Repuso— Sé que es muy sorpresivo todo esto, pero me dije que amaría la chica que estuviera detrás de la máscara... —Tragó saliva y confesó: ¡Estoy muy feliz que fueras tú!... Y la verdad, me siento muy tonto no haberme dado cuenta que eras tú la que estabas detrás de la mascara...

Al decir eso llevó su mano aguantada hacia su rostro intentando secar sus lágrimas. No obstante Marinette detuvo su acción tomando con sus dos manos la muñeca.

— No —Dijo agobiada— N-no, no puedo —Negando con la cabeza y retirando la mano de Chat— No puedo, no puedo corresponderte, no puedo salir contigo... —Hizo una pausa. Terminando con aflicción: "No puedo amarte..."

— ¿Que estás diciendo? —Cuestiono pasmado sin poder creerlo, borrándose esa sonrisa que tenía dibujada en su rostro— ¡Yo soy Adrien! —Expresó con dolor. Sintiendo una punzada en su pecho por verla llorar; Por lo que decía.

Negó, moviendo varias veces la cabeza en señal de confusión.

— No lo entiendo... ¿Por qué no me puedes amar?

— Porque eres Chat Noir...


	2. Chapter 2

La transformación de Chat Noir desapareció, mostrando a Adrien, dio pasos hacia atrás. Negando consecutivamente la cabeza, su mundo daba vueltas, estaba desorientado.

 _¿Qué dijo? ¿Que estaba diciendo?_

Pero las preguntas quedaron acalladas cuando la vio con los ojos rojos y las mejillas sonrojadas por todo el llanto.

 _¿Por qué lloraba?_

— L-lo siento —Dijo con todo su cuerpo temblando— L-lo siento —Repitió para luego marcharse de ahí. Corriendo sin mirar atrás.

 _¿Por qué se disculpaba?_

Porque hacerlo le hacía sentir peor. Se miró sus manos. Esas que se llevó a su cabeza una y otra vez. Restregando su cabello. Esas manos que no llevaban guantes negros, esas manos pertenecientes a Adrien.

 _"¿Qué tiene de malo Chat Noir?"_

Se preguntó Adrien y Marinette también. _¿Qué tiene de malo?_

Marinette sabe lo que Chat Noir es. Como es y la verdad no tenía nada de malo. Puede ser que no soportaba sus incesantes coqueteos y bromas, pero era alguien importante para ella. Era un amigo. Un gran amigo que la protegió, ánimo y la salvo incontables de veces. Un fantástico chico y ese mismo chico... era Adrien.

Entonces... _¿Por qué no lo puedo amar? ¿Por qué aun ahora... después de descubrir quién es...? ¿No puedo? ¿No puedo amarlo?_

Se preguntó odiándose, pero no podía. No podía. Y se odiaba a si misma por querer todo lo que era Adrien. Una persona que no podía ser como es en realidad sin que lleve el traje puesto.

Se enamoró de un espejismo. De una apariencia. Nunca conoció al real y ahora no se merecía conocerlo. Creyó lo que vio, creía que lo conocía, pero no lo hacía realmente...

Y se odiaba por eso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Qué puedo hacer que me ames? —Preguntó Adrien en el receso del colegio. En un sector bastante alejado y por la tanto no concurrido— ¿Que ames a Chat Noir? Sé que soy muy insistente y puedo llegar a ser insoportable, pero...

— N-no, Adrien. No tienes que hacer nada.

— Si tengo —Replico— Si tengo, si quiero que me ames. Que puedas amarme —Refuto— Déjame cambiar, puedo cambiar si no te gusta algo de mí, ya lo estuve pensando toda lo noche, puedo dejar de ser de esa forma cuando soy Chat Noir. Puedo cambiar por ti.

Marinette sintió algo en su garganta y un picor en sus ojos. _¿Cómo podía ser así? ¿Cómo podía cambiar por ella? ¿Dejar su libertad por ella? ¿Ponerse cadenas por ella?_

— No, no lo entiendes... —Negando con la cabeza intentando resistir de largarse a llorar— Soy yo, soy yo la del problema— Y unas lágrimas se deslizaron sin poder evitarlo— Yo no vi, yo no me enamore de la parte de ti que siempre debí.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Adrien ya le dolía la cabeza. Trataba de comprender, de verdad, pero la realidad es que no entendía nada.

— De que me enamore de Adrien, me enamore del perfecto Adrien con su perfecta actitud y todo lo que conlleva y nunca vi al desaliñado Chat Noir y perseverante que me quería conquistar —Hizo una pausa haciendo contacto visual— Al imperfecto tu... al verdadero tu...

 _"No puedo amarte"_

Recordando esas palabras que le dijo. Repitiéndolas ahora.

— No así... —Dijo antes de negar la cabeza, otra vez— Sino amo a Chat Noir, no puedo amar a Adrien... no puedo amarte.

Y se fue de ahí con lágrimas en los ojos, dejando a Adrien con un dolor en su pecho.


	3. Chapter 3

Culpa.

Eso es lo que sintió Adrien al verla marchar luego de decirle el motivo de no poder amarlo.

Una culpa que le lastimaba el corazón y lo hacía sentir un idiota. En ese momento se dio cuenta que Marinette era una fantástica chica y él era todo lo contrario.

Ella pensaba en él, antes que ella.

Él pensaba en ella, pero no de la misma forma.

Porque Marinette, estaba decidida en amar su otra parte para poder amarlo completamente.

¿Y qué hacia él?

Simplemente la aceptaba. Aceptaba sus dos partes como si alguien le digiera que el cielo es azul. No era como ella, al esforzarse en encontrar puntos buenos en su otra personalidad. En cambio, él como un tonto quería cambiar su forma de ser.

Cuando el amor no es así. Es aceptar todo, cada parte.

Él la había aceptado, pero ciegamente, ya que no la conocía. Pareciendo que Adrien la amaba solo porque llevaba el traje. O al menos esa era la impresión que creyó dar a Marinette que seguía empecinada a amar la parte libre, real de él.

Mientras él se quedaba parado, observándola sin hacer nada por ella. Sin esforzarse en conocerla, sin empeñarse a saber cosas de ella. Como si el mundo de ella estuviera limitado a ser Ladybug.

Un idiota. Eso era.

Por pensar así.

Por esa razón con su traje siguió conquistándola, siguió haciendo esas bromas que eran parte de su ser. A su parte heroína y sobre todo a su parte civil. Ya que se había encargado de visitarla todos los días.

Comenzó sabiendo sus sueños, sus anhelos, sus esperanzas. Entretanto Marinette comenzaba a saber parte de su pasado, de sus inquietudes, de su relación con su padre.

Se convirtieron en amigos.

Y para Adrien eso estaba bien, le gustaba estar así con ella y saber más cosas. Marinette pensaba igual "Amigos" solo era un paso atrás de lo que en realidad querían llegar a ser. Sin embargo pasado el tiempo, Marinette no consideraba esa perspectiva.

Ya no veía Adrien como su amor platónico. Lo veía como un amigo, su mejor amigo. Chat Noir se dio cuenta de eso, cuando se acercaba mucho o hacia cosas muy empalagosas y ella se reía. Solo eso, mirándolo con infinito cariño, igual que ella lo hacía a veces como Ladybug.

 **...**

La estaba perdiendo.

 **...**

— ¿Crees que ya gane tu corazón? —Preguntaba con una sonrisa de un completo seductor. Ella solo reía.

— ¿Podrías amar esta parte gatuna? —Cuestionaba. Ella contestaba: Ya lo hago.

O si le decía "Te amo" Ella respondía "Lo sé"

Cuando intentaba besarla, ella le posaba las manos en su boca, en un intento de detenerlo.

"No es el momento" "No estoy preparada"

¿Cuándo lo era? ¿Cuándo lo estaría?

Se preguntaba Chat Noir porque cada segundo, minuto, hora, día, semana... solo era mediciones de tiempo de hace cuanto la estaba perdiendo.

Y para Marinette un amigo se estaba convirtiendo, ya que comenzaba a ver su disfraz en su parte civil también y tal vez se debía al hecho de cuando eran ellos dos, actuaba como su alter-ego.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No obstante un día en medio de una batalla, un Akuma atacó a Chat Noir mandándolo a volar cayendo sobre el Rio Sena al proteger a su Lady, quien la susodicha se horrorizo y por eso acabo lo más rápido con el Akuma, purificándolo.

Echándose a correr por las orillas del rio, buscando a su compañero, preocupada y sintiendo el corazón desfallecer.

Y lo vio tirado, boca arriba, sin moverse, al parecer inconsciente.

De inmediato creyendo que lo peor. Se acercó a él y al ver que no despertaba sin dar ninguna señal, lo beso, dándole respiración boca a boca. Deseando que despertara, pero más tiempo lo hacía, más veces lo hacía. Él no reaccionaba.

Lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos azules sin apartar la mirada de su rostro de las gotas que caían de su cabello.

— No, Chat Noir, no —Comenzó a decir sin poder creer— ¡No me hagas esto!

Su corazón se oprimía por cada segundo. Un miedo penetraba su ser, un miedo de no ver sus ojos verdes nunca más, de no escuchar sus coquetos. Y principalmente de que no se encuentre más a su lado.

Una vida sin él.

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer en su traje, en sus manos, deslizándose por su rostro. Mientras seguian viendo como Chat Noir se encontraba mojado, sus cabellos, su traje...

— ¡Te amo! —Confesó entre gimoteos que no podía contener.

Esas palabras que siempre temió decir, esas palabras que no estaba segura de decir. Porque más tiempo que pasaba con él, comenzaba a sentirse tan tranquila, tan natural su relación, sin vergüenza de por medio que comenzó a creer que el amor que en un principio sintió, se estaba esfumando y haga lo que haga no podía contenerlo. Por eso a Chat Noir nunca pudo decirle esas palabras. Esas que pensó que ya no tenían un significado para ella.

Sin embargo lo tenían cuando vio que fue lanzado. Eso no fue una preocupación de amistad, sintió como si ella también fuera arrojada. Cuando vio que cayó al agua. Ella creyó que se estaba ahogando y ahora que creía que estaba muerto porque no tenía idea si lo estaba. Deseando que no fuera así. Ella lo sentía que lo estaba haciendo.

No era amistad sentirse de esa manera. Por ningún motivo podía sentirse así, si solo fuera amistad o si fuera el chico que en un principio le gustaba. No esto era amor.

Un amor que parecía que iba a terminar sin comenzar.

— ¡No me hagas esto! —Exclamó ahora sus lágrimas cayendo en el rostro de Chat. El minino que ya no pudo seguir actuando al sentir como llovía en su cara. Con una sonrisa. Dijo: ¿Hacerte qué?

Ladybug que lo miraba despertarse como si estuviera todo el día dormido y no ahogándose. Lo miro de forma incrédula.

— ¿Estuviste actuando? —El asintió.

— ¿Crees que soy un gran actor?

— ¡Eres un tonto! —Refutó apartándose, apretando fuertemente los puños a su costado— ¡Pensé que estabas muerto! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Para saber si me amabas —Contestó y se encogió de hombros— Tu solo evadías, creí que esta era una situación y oportunidad perfecta.

— ¡Eres un tonto! —Volvió a repetir.

— Pero amas este tonto.

Ella no pudo negarlo. En vez de eso se lanzó a sus brazos, apretujando su cuerpo contra ella, pudiendo escuchar el latido de su corazón que sus lagrimas antes acallaban.

Porque, si, amaba al gato tonto que la salvaba que hacia sus pésimos chistes, que la coqueteaba por doquier.

Amaba a este Adrien.

Y él amaba a esta Marinette, hermosa, amable, valiente con o sin el traje.


End file.
